


as the wind goes

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Metaphors, Sappho - Freeform, sunlight and everything lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: they love in sunlight and in storm





	

_Love shook my heart like wind_

_on a mountain punishing oak trees._

When the sun meets the earth, it warms the plants, coaxing them to unfold and spread their glory to the sky. It fuels gardens, breathes life into the destitute, and is power beyond imagination. They lay on the cool grass, shaded from the gentle warmth of the morning sun, and Pike schemes, the flicker of a smirk crossing her mouth before they tumble deeper into the light, wild and carefree. She tucks an errant lock of red hair behind Keyleth’s pointed ear and marvels at the warmth that seeps from her, spreading into the ground with searching tendrils.

It’s not entirely stillness nor is it always peaceful—those moments are ruptured by puncture wounds of smoke and broken glass, smothered with acrid bitterness. Often they find themselves separated, but also find solace in the winds, the storms that pound against the swollen earth with unrelenting fury. It is the way love hit them, the reassuring presence of raw power and tricks of the light. It is the calmness with which Pike assesses the world (the turmoil and panic bubbling underneath but _staying put for their sake, for her sake_ ). It is the grace that bursts through when a baby deer learns to run, when Keyleth wrings her hands together and makes a decision.

But when the waves calm, when the sun warms their skin and laughter catches on the breeze, they understand, and they love.

**Author's Note:**

> italicized poem by Sappho


End file.
